Till There Was You
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Knowing Penelope has changed Derek. Going to Alaska changes him even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Note- **_Some lines in chapter one are from an episode in season three and a few lines later in the chapter come from season five._

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**February 2004**

He had a rather bad reputation. Very well earned too. SSA Derek Morgan had charmed the panties off women all across this country and in several others too. Made them all feel special for a certain moment in time. Until his attention wandered. And wander it did, all too often.

He could be flirting with one woman and have his head turned by another. That's what happened the first time that he saw her.

He was leaning close to a woman who worked in the mail room- he had a hard and fast rule to never date a chick with a gun, no matter if he was surrounded by hot agents at his job- when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, an ass to drool over.

Smiling still at the chick he had been flirting with Derek snuck a look at the woman who had caught his eye.

All he saw her from was behind but damn that was_ some_ behind. She must be new around there cause surely he would have noticed a body like hers before. An ass like that got noticed by him with a quickness.

Damn, he loved his life. He really did. Surrounded by gorgeous women every day and he knew just how to sweet talk them into Derek Morgan's bed- or the nearest broom closet, bathroom at a club, dark corner in a bar, or backseat of a car. He needed to track down this new woman at his office and see what was up with her.

Hopefully she wasn't an agent. He didn't like the idea of risking getting shot just cause he wanted to get some.

Later that day he asked Reid "Who's the new girl?"

Dr. Spencer Reid, with his eidetic memory, knew almost everything in the world that there was to know.

"There's a new girl?" Reid asked, in surprise. "Where?" He looked all around.

Correction. He knew everything _but_ about the opposite sex.

Derek slung his arm over Reid's shoulder. "What am I gonna do with you, kid? A gorgeous honey is wandering around in our mist...brand new virgin territory to conquer...and here you are unaware. Get in the game or you're never gonna get yourself some."

"Some what?"

Derek gave him a dumbfounded look. That kid couldn't be for real, could he?

Shaking his head, Derek just walked away.

That afternoon he noticed Reid chatting up the new girl in the break room. Before Derek could walk over there she smiled at Reid, touched his arm and then walked away. Derek stood there, head titled to the side and watched her ass till she turned the corner. Then he let out a low whistle.

Walking up to Reid he said "My man, what's up? Something you wanna share with Derek Morgan?"

"This year Comic Con is going to have as a guest speaker-"

"Reid!"

"What? You asked if there was something I want to share and I wanna share that."

"No. Just no."

"What?"

"Comic Con, really? What is that anyway?"

"It's a convention-"

"Stop right there. Conventions are not hot. Now convention sex is hot. I don't suppose you're going there to scope yourself out a fine honey?"

"I'm going there because I'm interested in comic books."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You wanna get laid this century then stay far away from that convention. Now, moving onto something a lot more interesting to Derek Morgan, who was that woman you were just talking to?"

"She was actually interested in Comic Con," he bragged, as if to say that Derek was the dummy for not being into it. "She surprisingly knew a good deal about the Dark Towers series-"

"Mmm-hmm, that's great. What unit is she in?"

"Hmmmm, I think...she said she's a technical analyst. I was distracted by this article about Comic Con and how Stephen King will be a guest speaker."

"A tech girl, huh?" Derek eyes lit up. That meant no gun. Green light for him. Now to find out if she had a hubby at home. As a profiler Reid should have noticed if she wore a wedding band or engagement ring but when it came to women he was often at a loss- if he was off the clock, that is. Still it was worth a shot to ask. "So did she have a ring on?"

Just then JJ came walking up. "Round table room now."

Derek's face fell and he had to push aside all thoughts of the sexy ass blonde that he couldn't seem to get a chance to meet. After their meeting him, Hotch and Reid went to a computer to try and search for information on the case that JJ had briefed them on. They were set to go wheels up in an hour.

The BAU, at that time, didn't have a full time analyst. They would call and use whoever was available, from a pool, but there were rumblings that Hotch would be given funds to get one assigned to them permanently soon. Derek hoped that the higher ups got on that quickly cause he was sick of having to try and bullshit his way through pretending he knew how to get information out of a computer. He knew some things. Not enough though.

While he was standing behind Reid at the desk, looking up information, he turned and saw the sexy blonde nearby. All too quick she started to walk away from him.

"Hey," Derek asked his friend "what's that tech girl's name?"

"Ummmm," Reid, mind muddled by thoughts of comic con while he had been talking to her, told Derek "Gomez, I think."

Derek called out "Excuse me, Gomez."

She didn't turn around.

Derek wanted to see her face, after all day of thinking about her ass, but even more than that he did need help on the computer. He took his job damn serious. And killing two birds with one stone also sounded good to him. Meeting the sexy ass tech girl and getting the information he needed all at the same time. What could be better than that?

Maybe he'd even have a chance to lay some Derek Morgan charm on her...more like definitely.

"Hey, baby girl!" he called after her. Woman loved that nickname. It turned them to goo. It was an old standby for him. Came in very handy when he couldn't remember if a chick he met in a bar was Candy, Mandy or Sandy.

The tech girl turned around and arched an eyebrow at him. He stood there, still and just taking her in, being professional (there would be time for being unprofessional later, if she was down for that). She had a lovely face and sparkling eyes, under a pair of glasses. She wore more jewelry than any other woman in the FBI. She definitely must have some spunk to her personality to be sporting that jewelry.

"Baby girl?" she asked, kinda challenging him.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know the real-"

"I've been called worse." The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk and she walked closer to him. "What can I do for you?"

Derek told her what they needed and she said, to Reid, "Move aside, you tall drink of water. Let the Oracle amaze you mere mortals."

And she did. Within a minute she had what they needed. Hotch was even impressed. He nodded at her "Good job."

"Thank you, sir! I aim to please!"

Hotch walked away.

The tech girl stood up. "Baby girl, huh?"

"Not very professional, I guess," he said, giving her a smile.

Reid chimed in "Probably why you spend so much time in sexual harassment seminars."

Morgan slapped Reid on the back of the head. The tech girl laughed- a deep, sexy, throaty laugh that Derek felt down to his gut.

She then told him "I think we're going to get along just fine. You ever need more knowledge wrangled out of cyber space you know where to find me." She then walked off, ass swaying slightly with every step.

Derek had his eyes locked on that ample ass as it moved across the bullpen.

Reid asked "Where do we find her? In the tech pool?"

"Hush."

From that day forward things were different for Derek Morgan. Day by day he found someone that changed him in all the best ways. He didn't stop being a player (not for years) and he didn't stop being unprofessional sometimes (she loved that though and did him one better, taking it to a higher level than he ever had before). What changed in him was how he thought about love, trust and commitment.

Three things he never had in his life until he met Penelope Garcia. Within a week of knowing her there was only one baby girl in his life and that stuck till this day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**May 2010**

"I kinda love you, Derek Morgan."

"I kinda love you too, Penelope Garcia."

They were in one of the most beautiful places on the planet. Holding each other and enjoying the moment. The sun shining down on them, a brook bubbling not that far away, mountains rising above them and birds flying in a perfect blue sky.

Derek Morgan was not at all into sappy romantic cliches but this moment was right out of a chick flick, if he had ever lived one, and he had to admit it was getting to him. Or maybe what was affecting him was the feel of Penelope's curvy, thick, soft body against his.

Whatever it was he felt a warmth infuse him that was strong and powerful. Their hug went on for a long minute. He wouldn't be the first to let go. It felt too right. And all too soon they would be on the plane, heading back home and away from each other again.

Penelope eased back a little and looked up at him. Her hand rose to rest over his heart. "You always talk me off the edge. When I was feeling all loopy and crazy, what did I do before I met you? I can't remember now."

"Good. Never remember. That way you'll always need me around," he said, his voice low and intimate.

"Always," she whispered, stretching her head up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He caressed her face. Her head titled slightly and the moment froze, her mouth now near his. Derek knew, without a doubt, what he should do, as a good friend to Penelope. He should step back. He knew that she had a boyfriend at home. Knew she trusted Derek to do the right thing. Knew it would only complicate her life more if he didn't step away and break this moment.

But he was barely breathing. Standing there in Alaska, stock still, holding her and not wanting to let go.

Later on they would argue about who kissed who. He never could say for sure who closed the gap because once her lips fused to his everything in the world titled and reality went sideways. White hot heat bolted down his spine, warmth wrapped around his heart, he pulled her as close as humanely possible and their soft, tentative kiss turned into a searing, deep, longing filled one.

A kiss full of answers to questions too long left unspoken.

(_So many questions still left unanswered._

_So much I've never broken through._

_-x-_

_But when I feel you near me_

_sometimes I see so clearly._

_The only truth I've ever known is me and you._

_-x-_

_Don't know much_

_but I know I love you._

_And that may be all I need to know._) (Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville)


	2. Chapter 2

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**May 2010**

Wrapped in Derek's strong arms, outside the inn in Alaska, Penelope Garcia felt the earth beneath her feet became stable again after a couple of days of madness. She had watched a man be murdered. Helpless to save his life all she could do was be there with him while he slipped away.

Seeing him die had shaken her to her core. She knew she should have ran away the moment she saw the unsub in the field. Derek knew it too. Yet she ran towards danger because the BAU had made her see so much horror that she wanted to do a little something, not from behind a computer screen, to help a victim. And she had helped but at what cost to herself?

Was the BAU breaking her spirit, after she had fought so hard to regain the softness that made her different from an agent?

Derek assured her that it wasn't. That she was become stronger, better, more capable and confident. He said all the things she needed to hear. Took her in his arms and held her tight for a long minute. He promised to be there for her everyday of the rest of his life- her hero, her watch dog, her best friend, her confidant, her flirting buddy, and her spiritual soul mate.

She never would have imagined that he would be the one who fit her so well but he did.

At his gentle declaration that he always wanted her to need him she felt warmth spread through her body. This big, strong, hot (oh so hot), muscled, brilliant, charming, funny (she could go on and on), all around amazing, gorgeous chocolate God of a man wanted her to always need him. It was humbling. Sweet. Touching.

She pressed her lips against his cheek in a soft kiss of friendship.

_Okay,_ slightly more than friendship. She certainly didn't usually kiss up on Hotch, Reid, Rossi or any other male co-worker or buddy. Derek was in a category all his own.

As she pulled back from kissing his cheek, something shifted in the air between them, turning it thicker. She froze. Her eyes lingered on his lips. Lips she had watched so many times but never from so close. His breath tickled her face.

She knew she should move back. They had been sharing a perfectly friendly moment. A tender exchange. She shouldn't want to kiss him right now. Talk about inappropriate. This was not the time for her Hot Stuff fantasies to run rampant through her head.

Penelope made the decision to move out of Derek's embrace before she got carried away.

Yet somehow she shifted an inch and he shifted an inch, her eyes drifted closed and then their lips touched. And that is where it could have stopped. A quick soft kiss. Still somewhere near the friendship zone.

But it didn't.

The warmth that whipped through her at the touching of their lips was seductive. Her body craved more of his heat. Snaking her arms around his neck she pressed ever closer, while he tightened his arms around her back. One soft kiss became a series of needy, sensual kisses and then her mouth opened for his and by that point all rational thought had flown away.

Her world was spinning. And all she knew was how soul satisfying it was to kiss Derek Morgan. A heat and warmth she had never known before overtook her senses. She lost track of time and place. Never wanted the moment to end.

It didn't feel wrong...even though maybe it should have. She did have Kevin at home, after all.

Though, in Derek's arms, nothing could feel wrong and Penelope just went with the emotions he evoked within her as his tongue plundered her mouth.

Showing her just how much she really did turn him on and how deep his feelings went for her. Shocking her but making her love him all the more for how he loved her.

XXXXXXXXX

Reid was surprised to see Morgan and Garcia's tender hug end up in a torrid, not fit for public, kiss. They seemed lost in each other and unaware they weren't locked behind bedroom doors.

Standing at the back of the vehicle, he turned away from them, just as Emily came walking up, a cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup in her hand and her luggage over her shoulder. An easy smile graced her lips until she looked around Reid and caught a glimpse of their co-workers kissing passionately.

The slack jawed look that came over her face was comical. "Well," she dragged out the word as her eyes lit up "all rightey then! Looks like someone around here is having a really good morning!"

Reid nodded. He took Emily's luggage and placed it in the back of the vehicle and then they got inside. A few minutes later the front doors opened. Hotch got in the driver's seat and Rossi the passenger.

Hotch asked, in a deadpan voice, "They do realize they are in public, right?"

Rossi chuckled. "I doubt they realize what day of the week it is right now or even that they are in Alaska."

Hotch said "If they don't get in here in five minutes, Reid, you're turning the hose on them."

"Why me?" Reid whined. "I'm not good with gardening tools."

Emily laughed at that.

Outside the vehicle JJ was watching her friends, with a sweet smile on her lips. Taking out her phone, not the satellite one that Garcia gave her for this trip but her normal one, she snapped a picture and then cleared her throat.

But they didn't hear her. She put her luggage in the back and got in the vehicle. "Morning. I think Derek and Penelope might be a little late joining us today."

Rossi smirked. "Anyone feel like going to get some pie from the diner? We might be in for quite the wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**May 2010- Alaska**

Derek feverishly kissed Penelope's neck and then nibbled her ear. She smelled like vanilla and apricots, so sweet and sexy. Though he knew he should stop kissing on her, every time he went to move back he didn't...his lips refusing to heed what his mind knew had to happen.

In his arms she was so warm, so thick, curvy, soft, cooing and sighing in bliss, melted against him. How could he let her go? How could he end this?

No sane man could. No man crazy about a woman would dare release her from his arms when it may be his only chance in his life to kiss her like this.

(_I made a lover's prayer._

_I made a lover's prayer._

_Then watched the sky._

_Then wanted to cry._

_x-x-x_

_So its only you and I._

_Oh, how I try._

_I made a lover's prayer_) (Gillian Welch)

There were times he swore- to his friends, his family and himself- that he only saw Garcia as a friend. A good friend, sure, who he found hot as hell but not a woman he wanted to hook up with. Their friendship was amazing. Why risk ruining a good thing? The best thing in his life, by far.

But there had been moments over the years- more than a handful, and sometimes lasting longer than just a moment- when he felt more for her. When he wondered if it should be them sharing a Saturday night date, a midnight kiss, a morning shower. Things that he had shared with other women but never her. He had so much of a sexual past, too much maybe, and had shared many moments with many women. But those other women had never really mattered much to him.

There were times Derek Morgan knew that he loved Penelope Garcia in a way- undefined but real- that could not compare with his feelings for anyone else on the planet. His beautiful angel. His God given solace. He lusted after her ruthlessly. He flirted with her relentlessly. But he also could bare his soul to her and he lived for the moments when she bared hers to him.

Still there were so many reasons not to date. He had thought up at least a hundred over the years.

She meant too much to him to risk losing in some messy break up down the road. They had to work together. The team was counting on them to not make work uncomfortable because of relationship issues. She needed stability and he was far from stable with his moody periods. He became far darker sometimes than he hoped she ever realized- yet knowing her and how she knew him she probably did know just how dark his heart could feel on certain days. It might not work out. Then again it might work out and that could be even more problematic because that meant she would love him with all of herself. What would happen if he went off on some case and didn't come home? Would she forever be like his mother? A widow lost without her man, her hero with a badge who gave his life up to try and save someone else. Gave up their life together. How could he ask a beautiful, precious, means everything to him, God given gift like Garcia to risk all that on him. How could he leave her one day with nothing but memories of a man who promised to love her but left her alone instead because he had to play hero of the BAU?

Sometimes Derek even went so far as to _not_ seethe in jealously over Lynch. To be happy for Penelope that she found that man. It was good she had someone to give her all Derek always held back.

Plus there was no way for him to know for absolute sure if Penelope truly wanted more from Derek. She teased him like he teased her yet all the while there had been something strong that held her back from ever kissing him...until today...just like it had held him back from kissing her.

But now their walls- built of out fear and insecurities- had crumbled away and they did share kisses, caresses, and whispers of each other's names, falling from their lips desperately, as they both knew this moment would end all too soon.

_(I made a lover's prayer._

_I made a lover's prayer._

_Help me rise above what I'm thinking of._

_-x-x-_

_Just a little more love._

_Just a little more love_.)

Rising his head, Derek looked down at her through heavy eyelids to find her dark eyes shimmering with a hunger he had never seen in them before. A different level of lust than they had ever shared...a deeper level of intimacy...and dare he believe it, a deeper level of love shone in her honey hued eyes.

"Baby girl," he said, thickly.

Her eyes closed and she rested her head against his shoulder. He leaned down and lay his head against hers. They stood like that for a long moment until a noise in the distance made Derek look up. The sound was of an animal rustling through the nearby woods but it was enough to snap Derek back to the reality of where they were.

Looking toward the inn, he saw the rented vehicle there with the team in it. "We should go," Derek said, reluctantly, and finally released her from his arms.

He planned to follow her to the vehicle, his hand on her back, and hopefully that would comfort her some. Knowing Penelope her mind would soon go wild over what just happened and whirl so fast that her motor mouth wouldn't be able to keep up with it.

But Derek didn't get the chance to place his hand on the small of her back, as he had so many times before, and lead her to the waiting vehicle. Instead, Penelope took his hand and laced their fingers. He smiled slightly as he looked at their joined hands. He knew they had a lot to talk about still and there was no telling if they would ever kiss again.

Still, just her holding his hand right now told him that somehow, even if his heart broke over her and what couldn't be, they would end up all right somehow. He planned to keep his promise and stay on the job of looking out for her everyday of his life.

Thank God that Penelope, at least in this moment, seemed to still want that. She wasn't pushing him away yet. Derek just didn't know if she would pull him closer ever again. Or when they left Alaska would they leave behind the only place where they would ever share a kiss?

When they reached the vehicle, he opened the car door for her and then looked back at the field, as she climbed inside. His eyes took in the beauty of the location on last time, imprinting where they shared their only kisses in his mind so he could remember it always.

In hard times it would be this place he thought about to give him peace again.

(_I made a lover's prayer._

_I made a lover's prayer._

_I made a lover's prayer.)_

He climbed into the very back of vehicle, which had two bench seats behind the driver's seat, and settled into a seat next to Penelope. Hotch started it up and they rolled over the gravel toward the road.

After a minute Rossi said "Here, Reid, pass this back to Morgan. Red really isn't his color."

Dazed still, from the kisses, Morgan took a moment to realize, after seeing Penelope blush deeply, Rossi was referring to the fact that Morgan had lipstick on him. Morgan just chuckled and accepted the napkin, not commenting a word about what had happened.

That was just for him and Garcia to talk about and hopefully they would be able to eventually. He wasn't sure that he wanted to rush it though because right now it felt good to have some hope about them. Hope he usually didn't allow into his head...even if there always had been some hope hidden in a corner of his heart. His hope that somehow, someday, his stupid excuses for why they couldn't be together would disappear into nothingness and he would laugh at how ridiculous he had been in thinking they shouldn't hook up.

A part of him though was still protecting himself. Still telling himself to be satisfied with what they had and not rock the boat.

The whole ride to the seaplane he kept sneaking looks at Garcia. In one of the most beautiful places on earth, she was still even more beautiful than the scenery surrounding them. When they left the beauty of Alaska behind he'd still have his gorgeous baby girl to look at back home.

What else he might have with her was anyone's guess though. Derek didn't even want to go there in his head. Because if he got carried away with wanting too much it would hurt that much more to know she was sleeping in Lynch's arms tonight.

Better to just soak in the peaceful, easy feeling of his last moment's in Alaska, his hand still intertwined with hers, and leave the future to work itself out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**May 2010**

Once the team returned back to Quantico they put a few hours in doing paperwork. Quitting time came but Morgan had more work to get done and since they would have a day off tommorow and a new case when they returned he wanted to be caught up.

Purposefully he stayed away from Garcia's office. Their kisses shared outside the inn came to his thoughts over and over, distracting him and prolonging how long it took to finish up his paperwork, but he was trying not to fixate on what had happened and what may happen next.

She had been with Lynch for a couple of years now. It wasn't like Garcia could just hook up with Morgan tonight and they would be all good from now on. Those days were long gone. The days when they were younger and it was still pretty simple. When the stakes didn't feel so high.

Loving her like he did- as a friend and his feelings of lust and questions about what it might be like to be her man (to finally actually be a woman's man, and not just her fling)- all made the situation fraught with tension. Derek wasn't sure what to say to Penelope to make her know that he was cool with her taking time to figure out her feelings.

He knew it might take a while before she knew what she wanted to do. That was the day he was most concerned about: the day she decided if she was staying with Lynch or not.

Derek tried to convince himself he would be able to handle it okay if she did...but he wasn't sure if he was just fooling himself. Penelope was the woman who had been by his side for years now as a buddy. The woman who had grown into feeling like a piece of his heart, his soul, like she was in his blood and bones, in all his best memories from the last half decade and in his future dreams. But what kind of future would they share?

That was the million dollar question.

Even thinking about what he wanted was too much for him that day. Because if he let himself imagine it all working out it would just hurt that much more if it didn't.

XXXXXX

Penelope was surprised when Derek didn't visit her in her office to say goodnight. He usually stopped by before he left for the day.

Memories of what had happened in Alaska- witnessing a murder, Derek holding her last night till she fell asleep and then slipping away to sleep on the floor, and then kissing him this morning- consumed her mind. Guilt over cheating on her boyfriend tugged at her heart. Worries about what would happen next tortured her thoughts.

It was impossible to work so after a few fruitless hours she gave up and shut down for the night. When she walked through the bullpen she noticed that it was mostly deserted. She looked at Derek's desk and saw some files sitting out.

From behind her she heard a gentle, teasing, deep voice ask "Looking for me, sweetness?"

She turned and saw him walking from the break area, coffee mug in hand. Looking as good as ever. Even better actually. Now that she knew the wickedly erotic feelings he could send shooting through her with his kisses, Derek Morgan looked somehow more sensual to her. Just a few days ago she wouldn't have thought that was possible but surprisingly it was true. Her breath hitched as he came nearer.

She asked "Burning the midnight oil?"

He smirked. "Its not quite midnight yet but yeah. What about you? Finally done for the day, huh? Ready to go home and soak away your worries?"

"You've got my number, Angel fish."

"I sure do," he flirted with her, now standing right next to her.

She looked up and into his eyes. "About what happened earlier-" she started, nervously, wanting to tell him that they had both gotten carried away and see if he agreed.

But he stopped her from going any further by pressing his finger against her lips. "Hush. Lets not go there tonight."

Her eyes searched his and then she relaxed, her shoulders losing their tension. He lowered his finger and she cooed at him "Just so you know we will have to go there eventually, handsome." She stroked her hand over his upper arm and then walked away, feeling his eyes on her as she made her way out of the bullpen.

A shiver shot down her spine at the idea of him watching her. Of maybe his eyes being hot with desire like they were this morning. That look was so intoxicating. It made butterflies explode inside her stomach and her skin prickle, her knees turn to jelly, her get panties wet.

Derek Morgan got to her like no other man ever could and today was the day that she had always wondered if it would one day arrive. The day they kissed. It had and she was thankful for every kiss they shared, every beautiful memory.

But what would tommorow hold?

XXXXXX

Penelope and Derek next ran into each other in the break room two days later. The only contact they had between them on their day off had been a few simple texts saying good morning, good night, thinking about you.

"Good morning, princess."

"Hey," she said, in a lackluster way, eyes downcast on her coffee.

"Hey," he said tenderly, turning her shoulder to make her look at him and then lifting her chin so she was staring in his eyes. He saw how tired she looked, how weary and sad. His shoulders sank. "Talk to me."

"Its not you...us...that has me feeling like a walking zombie today. So have no fear, my love. You did not send me into a tailspin when... _you kissed me." _The last few words were whispered, since other people may walk up at any time.

He teased her "Lets get one thing straight, mama, _you _kissed me. Best brilliant thing you've done in years." Growing more serious he asked "So, let me guess, you told Kevin about it and he flipped out?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I didn't kiss you first. I think kissing a Goddess has melted your mind and you're lost in a lust fog because _you_, Mr. Amazing, kissed _me_."

"It doesn't matter who kissed who first. Just tell me what Kevin said about-"

"It matters to my boyfriend. We spent all day yesterday fighting. All day! Have you ever been in a seventeen hour arguement? Its exhausting."

"Seventeen hours?"

"Yeah and its not over yet. I finally pushed him out the door at nearly two in the morning but that was just pressing pause on it."

Derek let out a long breath. "I'm sorry. If you wanna talk to me about it you know I'm all ears." He caressed her arm. Heat shot through him and he quickly let go of her and stepped back.

"None of this is your fault. I'm the cheater and I have to bear the burnt of the consequences for what happened."

"Look, I get that he's hurt but-"

"Kevin has every right to feel betrayed and I have to live with that. But I don't blame you." She smiled slightly, her eyes still weary. "Some things are just meant to be, right, my love? And us kissing eventually is one of those things that was bound to happen before the earth stops turning, like a volcano that you know will explode but you just don't know when. We're the Mount Vesuvio of Lust."

She walked away, leaving him watching her go with the corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile but his eyes filled with questions. He had no clue what she was really feeling today and that unsettled him. Was she actually trying to work things out with Lynch?

XXXXXXXXX

Derek went away for a case and didn't get to come back for four days. While he was away things became a little clearer for him with what was going down between Kevin and Penelope.

Though Derek didn't mention it to Penelope, Kevin Lynch had started to call Derek several times a day, at all hours, whenever Kevin was pissed off (probably right after having it out with Penelope again) and curse Derek out for messing up Kevin's relationship.

Derek apologized for the pain he had put Kevin in but told Kevin he wouldn't take back what had happened for anything. He ended up just letting his phone go to voicemail whenever he saw Lynch's number after the first call.

The more pissed off Lynch got the worse Derek worried about Penelope. He knew that it was her business to deal with her boyfriend and, of course, they would be fighting right now considering Penelope had kissed another man but Lynch better made sure he didn't take it too far because Derek knew no self control when it came to finding out someone had hurt his baby girl.

When he came back home from his case Penelope was walking through the bullpen as the team arrived. Derek was surprised when she rushed over to him, flung herself at him and hugged him with a needy desperation.

He wrapped her tight in his arms, sucking in her sweet scent and the feel of her soft body against his, and tried to soothe her pain. This is what he loved doing most in his life: caring for his girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**May 2010**

Derek held Penelope in his arms in the bullpen. The rest of the team was nearby, because they had just came home from a case.

All Derek could feel, see or hear though was Penelope. It was like they were in their own bubble. Her soft body against his, her unsteady breathing as she buried her face against his shirt, and her sweet scent took over his senses.

He titled her head up, staring down into her stormy dark eyes, and murmured a question. "Come to dinner with me?"

She nodded and then slipped out of his arms, putting back on her happy mask for the team. "Welcome home, my furry crime fighters."

Hotch had already continued toward his office so he was too far away to respond but Rossi, as he walked toward his, and Emily and Reid all greeted Penelope.

Emily gave her a concerned look. "I could use some coffee. Join me?"

"Count me in. I'll even refrain from making fun of your Splenda use this time."

Emily smirked and they headed to the breakroom. Derek watched Penelope walk away with a concerned expression on his face. He hoped at dinner she might tell him just how bad things were with Lynch- now that they were fighting because Lynch knew that Penelope and Derek had kissed.

Derek didn't want to press her for any kind of promise about them one day being together. All he wanted was to know she was okay. He'd leave worrying about them for another day.

A part of him knew he was purposefully not wanting to go there with her because he didn't want to hear from her that her love for Lynch was too strong to leave behind. That Lynch owned her heart.

Some things were better left unknown.

_(Look at this face,_

_I know the years are showing._

_x-x-_

_Look at this life,_

_I still don't know where its going._

_-x-x_

_I don't know much_

_but I know I love you_

_and that may be_

_all I need to know._) (Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville)

XXXXXXXXX

Going out to dinner with the guy she had cheated on Kevin with sure wasn't going to earn Penelope any brownie points with her ex-boyfriend. But at this point she was just too tired of fighting, crying, screaming, explaining and talk, talk, talking with Kevin to even care if he had yet one more thing to hate her and blame her for. She knew she deserved his wrath but tonight she needed Morgan more than she cared what Kevin might think about it.

They ended up at a cozy, dark Italian restaurant that had candles on each table and round booths. They slid near each other, as soon as they sat down, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as she looked up and into his eyes. She needed his strength and comfort and Morgan seemed to sense that intuitively.

While one arm held her shoulder tight, his other hand stroked her arm. "Baby girl," he murmured "you need a night of relaxation in the worse way, don't ya?"

"A night to not be me."

He gave her a feigned stern look. "Hush now. I ain't about to let you lose who you are completely, even for a few hours, because I'm hooked on what you got going on."

She smiled a little. "I've made a mess of everything by kissing you."

"I've been thinking about it...and_ I_ kissed you."

This made her smile brightly and then the waitress showed up. They separated, ordered drinks and spent some time looking at the menu. The waitress came back and took their dinner order.

Penelope's eyes twinkled as she teased Derek, picking up where they left off. "I so kissed you first."

"Un-uh, sweetheart. I remember it perfectly-"

"I doubt that. I had you under my lust spell. Your brain went to mush the minute that _I_ kissed you."

He laughed. "Woman, if I say that I kissed you then I kissed you. Now let it be."

"Okay," she cooed and then paused before saying "but I kissed you. I made the first move. Mr. Player Man just didn't have the nerve to smooch up on this sexy tech kitten all these years so I finally had to take the stubborn, super fine bull by the proverbial horn and smooch up on you."

He gave her an offended look and teased "I didn't have the nerve, huh? Ever heard of waiting for the perfect moment?"

She threw her head back and laughed. Waiting six years for the perfect moment? "Oh, is that all you were doing?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay," she dragged out the words.

"Hush."

For a moment they smiled at each other and then he reached out and took her hand, holding it and rubbing his thumb over her in soothing circles. The moment grew quiet again.

He said "If you can't handle Lynch I will have a talk with him...or I'll back off, whatever you want."

"I can handle it on my own. Derek, I'm the one who broke my promises. The guilt is eating at me though."

His shoulders slumped. That was one reason he never kissed her anytime he got the urge since the day he learned she was with Lynch. To add to all Derek's other excuses of why he and Penelope shouldn't date was the fact that it would be a mess if they hooked up while she was still with Lynch. And now it was just that.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered to her, raising his free hand to stroke her cheek.

Her eyes softened and she leaned into his caress. Heat shot through him. What he wanted was to lean over and take her lips in a scalding kiss but he held himself in check. Derek cleared his throat and scooted back in the seat.

He took a sip of his water.

Penelope fidgeted and smoothed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for asking me to dinner. I really did need a break from my apartment tonight and my lair. Work and home are both kicking this tech kittie's ass lately."

"Well then," he said in a warm tone "what do you say to a moratorium on all talk about home or work? Lets just kick back and chill during this dinner."

"Baby, have I ever told you that you have a brilliant mind?" she cooed at him.

He smiled widely. "Tell me something I don't know, woman."

"I surreptitiously snapped some pictures of you in just a towel when we shared that room in Alaska. Photoshop, here I come."

Derek laughed. "You better not and I mean it."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, I don't see how you can stop me."

"Ohhh, you don't?" he flirted back. "A good spanking will teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget."

"Bring it on, if you got the cojones to take on the Oracle."

"Questioning my manhood is gonna earn you extra swats."

"All talk."

Derek smiled at her. For the rest of the dinner they flirted and talked about nuetral subjects, just enjoying their time together.

XXXXXXXXX

In the parking lot of the restaurant they stood by her car. The spring night was warm and Penelope was comfortable in her dress. "Thank you for a lovely dinner," she said to Derek, squeezing his arm briefly as she looked up at him.

The moment stretched and the air between them thickened. For a long moment their eyes held and then she caressed his cheek. That was all the encouragement he needed to dive into a kiss. At first it was rough, heady, hard and searing but then it lessened and turned tender before he gently eased back.

She felt just as loopy as she had after they kissed in Alaska. Like she could just melt into a pile of goo. Her middle name escaped her at the moment.

She touched her lips. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Derek in the moonlight. "Um...I better get going."

"Good night, Penelope," he murmured.

Getting into her car she felt so shaky and filled with lust and conflicting emotions that she prayed she could safely drive herself home that evening. Derek Morgan always had quite the effect on her and lately...with how things were changing between them...that was only more pronounced than ever.

Despite all the pain she was in concerning hurting Kevin, Penelope just couldn't regret kissing Derek.

God, it felt right. And every time that he kissed her so far he always left her feeling like he had wanted it...needed it, even...just as much as she had. That is all she had ever really needed to know about his feelings for her. That he was lost in her as much as she was lost in him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**May 2010**

During the next case the team got stuck staying in Iowa because high winds had shut down the airport for the night. The team ended up at a bar, within walking distance of the hotel. Emily and Reid were playing darts. Derek noticed that they liked to challenge each other often: in poker, chess, darts, and pool (which Reid said was all math and physics and therefore a sport he excelled at). Emily often beat Reid in everything but chess, leaving Reid baffled and vowing to break her lucky streak.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were at the table together. For a while they talked about the game that was playing on the TV over the bar. But then Penelope called Derek.

"Its Garcia." He took the call, on speaker phone. "Hey, baby girl," he said, warmly.

"This is your nightly tuck in message. I thought I'd grace you with the soothing sounds of my voice to lull you to peaceful dreams rather than just your normal text. Since you are stranded away from home and my cute self another night and I know you must be a lonely God of behaviourial analysis."

Derek smiled.

Rossi joked "Hey, don't give away my title, kitten. I'm not dead yet."

"Ohhhh, are you having a night out?" Penelope asked "I do hope you all aren't getting in too, too much mischief."

Derek said "Not without you around, Garcia."

She laughed. "Oh, so I'm the trouble maker, am I? Such a mean man you are. I hope you have figured out how to suck your own lollipop since you being mean to me means I won't be helping you out there for a good long while."

Derek's face got hot. Hotch choked on his beer and grabbed a napkin. Rossi smirked.

Derek said "You are a bad, bad girl. Good night, crazy woman!"

She cooed at him in french saying "Good night, my love, and sleep well, dreaming of me."

Derek nearly growled. "Stop it with that French talk when you're a thousand miles away from me! Ciao!"

Once Garcia hung up Hotch raised his eyebrow at Derek.

Derek looked at the basketball game on the TV. "That guy just totally blew that rebound."

Hotch said "You know I could have arrested you two for lascivious acts in public up in Alaska."

Derek whooped with laughter. "Come on now, man. That was just a little PDA." Public display of affection.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Little? Any bigger and she could have gotten knocked up."

Derek laughed again. Just remembering it made him smile. And thinking that tonight she had sounded happier on the phone made his heart light. He looked forward to getting back to Quantico and asking her if things had calmed down with her and Lynch finally. Maybe all their fighting led to a break up. It would be about damn time, in Derek's opinion.

Couldn't come soon enough for him, really.

The way she had flirted with Derek made him think that maybe things were looking good for them. And, for the first time, he let himself start to hope that they would get together, after all these years of acting like just friends would do.

But it wouldn't. At least not for him anymore. Not after kissing her and knowing how damn right it felt. Like molten lava flooding through his body, the burn was deep and soul scorching every time their lips met. That was something he had never gotten before from just a kiss, or even having sex with a woman. He had a lot of great sex in his life and some lousy sex but he never had kisses as awesome as kissing Garcia.

Kisses that could change a man's whole life.

(_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter,_

_as long as I'm laughing with you._

_And I think that all that still matters_

_is a love ever after-_

_after the life we've been through._

_Cause I know there is no life after you._

_-x-x_

_...I must have been high_

_to say you and I_

_weren't meant to be and just wasting my time._

_x-x-_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_.) (Daughtry)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was looking forward to seeing Garcia after he got back to Quantico the next day. Once the plane landed, the team left the airfield and went into the office to get paperwork done. As Derek was heading to Penelope's liar he had the unfortunate luck of spotting Lynch.

The phone messages from the other man had stopped but Derek had no doubt that Lynch was still, and rightfully so, seething with rage at Derek. The look on Lynch's face as Derek walked toward him, down the hallway, said that Derek was right on the money with that assumption.

When Derek went to pass Lynch, Lynch stepped in Derek's way and glared at him. "So, Agent Morgan, Mr. Big Man, you think you won, huh?"

"I ain't looking to have this out with you here. You got a good reason to have a beef with me but I already told you that I can't take back what happened and I wouldn't if I could. I apologized to you and there's nothing else I can do. So step aside. You don't want this to get ugly at our workplace, do you?"

"For years you played me for a fool and you know it. You looked in my eye and lied every time you said Penny is just your buddy and you'd never get between us."

Derek didn't say anything because that was true. And in a way it wasn't. Some of that time Derek had been lying to himself more than he lied to anyone else. Telling himself he was cool with things and all good with Penelope being with someone other than him, while deep inside (especially at certain moments) it ate away at him little by little.

Lynch went on after a moment. "You waited for your chance to swoop in and when you got her away from here, away from me overnight, you jumped at the chance to be her roommate. You played on her crush on you and used it to get her into bed, didn't you? Penny won't admit it but I'm no idiot. And I'm done playing the fool for you two."

"All I can say to you is that she has to follow her heart and if you know Penelope then you know that's how she lives her life. I don't have a clue what that will mean for the future but I can't fault her for who she loves. You got every right to hate this situation and hate me though. I would if I was in your shoes." Derek walked around Lynch and made his way to Penelope's office. He knocked and when she called out that he could enter he did so, happy to be back in her presence again.

Derek sauntered into Penelope's office with a small smile on his lips. "Hey there, what's cooking, good looking?"

She chuckled. "The oracle is on fire today. I just got team C the address of their unsub."

"You never cease to amaze me," he said, before putting his hands on both her shoulders, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. This time, instead of like usual though, he lingered with his lips against her skin and then moved his mouth by her ear. In a throaty tone he said "Missed you."

Derek straightened but kept his hands on her arms, massaging gently.

Penelope looked up at him and asked "Did you miss me so much that you might be interested in getting some dinner with me tonight?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know, Garcia. You're gonna need to make it worth my while. What are you offering up for dessert?"

Hearing that her mouth dropped in fake outrage and she jumped up, playfully slapping him against his abs. He took her into his arms and their jovial mood faded as they stared into each other eyes. The moment grew thick with want, as it often did between them now. That first kiss had unleashed a hunger that came back time and time again.

Derek stood very still, with Penelope in his arms, just enjoying the feel of her against him and the desire coursing through him. Her eyes were dark with growing need. Her tongue snuck out to wet her lips. She raised her hand and cupped the back of his head.

In a throaty, sexy whisper she told him "A vanilla cupcake."

"Hmmm?" He was lost in a daze, only thinking about capturing her lips in another kiss. As eager as a school boy yet his desires for her with those of a horny, full grown ass man who wanted his woman...now.

His head dipped.

She answered, with his lips hovering over hers, "Your dessert. It's a cupcake. Me."

Smiling slightly he took her mouth in a kiss of possession, wrapping her tight in his arms, not even caring that they were breaking all sorts of frat rules about workplace sexual behavior. At this point all he really gave a damn about was the fact that Penelope wanted him.

Him. Derek Morgan. She wanted to be Derek Morgan's woman tonight. His sweet treat. His cupcake. Dessert had never sounded so good in all his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven**

**May 2010**

At dinner Derek and Penelope stayed away from talking about relationship issues between them or about her and Lynch, they just enjoyed their meal, flirting and joking throughout. Afterwards they ended up taking a walk around downtown Washington, as they headed to a high end bakery that stayed open late.

They walked hand in hand. Derek was enjoying the comfortable vibe between them until Penelope said "We need to have a talk."

Anytime she said the word_ talk_ a certain way he got serious. Stopping on the street he looked down and into her eyes. Rubbing her arm gently, he told her "Just let me say first, baby girl, that I don't have any expectations. I say we just take this a day at a time."

Her eyes searched his. Raising a hand she brushed it over his chest. "While I appreciate the no pressure approach you've had going on, cause Lord knows more stress is the last thing I needed this week, I'm a little bothered by one wee thing." She scrunched her nose in the cutest way. "How am I supposed to know if you want me to stay with Kevin or break up with Kevin when you haven't said a thing either way?"

"I didn't think it was my place to tell you what I want you to do when you've been with him for so long. Only you know your heart." He stroked a finger down her cheek. "I know what I want but I can't tell you want you should want."

"I can feel what you want every time you're near me," she told him, in a very loving way, "but I still need some words. Open those lips and give me something, Hot Stuff. Anything."

Taking her face in his hands he leaned in close to her lips, nearly kissing her, before whispering "I'd wait forever just to get the chance to be your man for a day but, to tell ya the truth, angel heart, I'm damn sick of waiting. Drop kick his ass out of your life and I will make you sure you never," he bent his knees and looked deep in her eyes "never regret it."

She beamed at him. "Done and," she gave him a tender kiss "done." Smiling again she said "I've been dying to do that for hours now."

Taking her into his arms he kissed her soundly until she whimpered against his lips and her knees went weak, making her sag against him and melt into his body. Kissing her had his body throbbing with want, hot and hard and aching for more. But he wasn't about to rush her into the nearest bed he could find. No matter how desperately he wanted to.

Derek took Penelope's hand and they continued on their way to the bakery.

She said "It sucked having to confess to Kevin that you and me uber made out in the AK. I could barely get it out because I hated hurting him and was freaking out about how he would react. After being in shock for a minute he started grilling me. You would think he had your training and I was an unsub. He went on and on for hours wanting to know every little thing about my feelings for you and what I felt when. He kept saying if I was honest it would be okay but I knew it wouldn't be because I hurt him that way...I had to though. I had to tell the truth and let him go."

Derek gave her a tender look.

She went on, as they walked, "I ended it with him that first day but he keeps calling me and coming to my office. I can't blame him. He deserves to get all his pain out. I know I'd want to if he dumped me for some other chick-a-dee."

"If you want him to leave you alone just say the word and I _will _make it happen. There are things that can be done to force him to back off whether he likes it or not. You just gotta say you want that."

"I can't be like that to him. After all the things we've been through together he doesn't deserve me making this worse on him just so it can be easier on me. I made the choice to leave him for another man. I have to suffer those consequences."

Derek sighed. "The very last thing I ever wanted was to make you stuck in this kind of situation just cause I made a move on you."

She smiled and teased. "Au contraire, mon frere, _I_ made a move on you."

He smiled back and they walked in silence for a while.

XXXXXXXXX

At the bakery they fed each other dessert and were touchy feely the whole time, letting the feelings that were flowing between them finally come out completely without either holding back a thing. Penelope loved seeing Derek lit up with happiness over being out with her.

When they had finished dessert they walked back to the restaurant parking lot and stopped by her car.

The sensual look that came into his eyes sent shivers racing down her spine. He cupped her face in his hands and bent to give her a very gentle, short kiss, not moving back after his lips brushed hers.

She whispered "Derek, its so easy."

He must have known just what she meant because a sexy chuckle escaped his lips as he nibbled on her lips. "After all week fighting with Lynch," he kissed her softly, sucking her bottom lip, "you still say its easy to be with me?"

"Mmm-hmmm," she kissed him tenderly, then spoke against his lips "so easy," before kissing him again.

He moved closer, pressing her against her car, and whispered "I think the word that you're looking for, sweetheart," Derek kissed Penelope gently "is natural."

They shared short, sensual kisses that tempted and teased- building up the need for more instead of satiating either of them. She ran her hands down his chest, wanting to feel more of him but his shirt was in the way and they were in a public parking lot. The desire to rip Derek's shirt off and kiss his chocolate God body strummed through Penelope and only stray lingering vestiges of her willpower and good sense stopped her from doing so.

His hand roamed up her outer thigh, under her dress, and caressed her in a way he never had before, lighting a fire through her and pooling heat in her panties. "Morgan," she moaned, jerking her mouth off his.

His eyes opened and stared into hers, his gaze heavy with lust and an almost stunned look. "Natural," he repeated, before giving her a smug look.

A smile curved her lips and she rested her forehead against him. Her hand smoothed down his chest and settled on the waistband of his jeans. He bent and started to press kisses to her throat.

"Mmm," she moaned, knowing if she didn't stop him she really would be reaching to undo his pants any second now and that, all things considered, just couldn't go down. Fucking in a parking lot might be fun but not for their first time. She gently pushed him away. "Good night, handsome."

Derek gave her another quick, hard kiss, making her chuckle sexily against his mouth at how he needed one more kiss before he could part from her. Having Derek Morgan want her like this was a fantasy come true. And it felt right. Not weird or scary. So very natural.

He murmured "Good night, Garcia. You get home safe and I expect my nightly text to say sleep tight."

"Oh you will get an earful tonight, trust that," she cooed at him before unlocking Esther and slipping inside. Her body still thrummed with desire and she wondered if she was crazy for going home alone tonight.

But good things come to those who wait. Loving Derek for so long as just a friend had more than proved that to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Note- **_This chapter takes place after the season five finale "Our Darkest Hour" and the season six premier "The Longest Night" have happened. (I always have the hardest time in figuring out if the writers of Criminal Minds intend for these episodes to take place in May or September in their verse, since they are two parters. I think this one was set in September but for my purposes it takes place at the end of May)._

**Chapter Eight**

**May 2010**

Work got crazy around the BAU.

First they team had hurried to Boise to deal with a super creep, as Garcia called him, who had the audacity to try and use her realm, the cyber world, against her and others. She proved victorious over that baddie in the end and Morgan had the satisfaction of slapping cuffs on that sick unsub, then hurrying back to Virginia to kiss up on his girl, take her to dinner and then drinks at a jazz club.

They cuddled in a booth that night and shared sensual kisses that they were just barely able to keep from getting out of control. His hand did sneak under her skirt though to caress her thigh, sending heat shooting through her and making her feel sexier than ever.

Derek whispering against her ear. "You've kept me turned on every day for six years, woman," was the hottest thing he had ever said to her.

That night burned itself into her memory and a week later she was wishing that they had went home together because after that evening the team was called to work a case in Texas, for two days, and then headed out to Los Angeles for a case that sent Garcia into a panic.

There was a period of time when no one on the team could locate Morgan. There was no cell service due to a black out while he was in the field with a local detective. Having Derek be out of contact with her left Penelope shaking with worry. A thousand fears bombarded her. She told herself to be strong but she felt so uneasy.

She could feel it in her bones. Her handsome hero was in trouble. The next time she got to talk to him he took her head off in a way he never had before, snapping at her for no good reason, making her heart twist painfully in her chest. Not for herself but for her man.

He was out of physical danger but she could hear in his voice that Derek was on the verge of losing it emotionally. And she was three thousand miles away just when he needed her most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll leave a light on," she said to him, making his pain lessen in an instant.

Derek let out a sigh. "I look forward to it."

"Go do your thing, baby, and then get home safe to me."

"For you," he said warmly "anything."

"Bye," she whispered, sweetly, before disconnecting the call.

Derek let out another long breath and then turned back to the team, fortified for a few more hours to go out and try to fight the good fight. He wanted to get Ellie safely rescued in the worst way. No kid should have to go through the hell of seeing their father murdered and he had promised he would watch out for her.

This was one promise he intended to keep, so help him God. And once Ellie was out of that unsub's hands then Derek was hightailing it back home because this case had taken too much out of him. Left him feeling helpless and filled with a barely contained rage.

He wanted that feeling out of him. And only one woman knew just the right way to help him. Penelope was gentle when need be and could kick his butt back in line if he needed that, too. She knew magic when it came to caring for him.

Right about now Derek needed his sweet baby girl something terrible.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope jumped out of her seat when the knock finally came to the door of her computer lab. "Enter, sweet Prince!"

He walked inside and she stifled a gasp at the sight of a bandage on his forehead. Derek looked beat up and wore down.

"How did you know it was me? Or am I not your only sweet Prince?" he softly teased her, his tone verging on exhausted.

"Oh, don't you know by now? I have uber sensitive Hot Stuff radar."

Derek smirked, opened his arms and asked her silently to hug him. Penelope rushed across the room and flung herself into his arms, holding him with all her might. He buried his face in her hair. Letting her in to his deepest heartache in a way he hadn't ever before. Always he wanted to be that strong guy who protected her but tonight he let her take care of him.

After a couple of minutes of holding each other and whispered conversations about if he was holding up all right she pulled back a little and stroked his cheek. Looking at his wound on his head she said "Another battle scar. How many does this make now?"

He chuckled. "Too many."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his, cutting his chuckle off and bringing him into a soft, slow, sensual kiss. They really shouldn't be kissing at work but their emotions overwhelmed them and they needed to feel, touch and connect with each other. She needed to be all he needed tonight.

Penelope sent a silent prayer up to God, once again, that her noir hero had made it home from another mission to catch the bad guys and make the world a safer place.

She whispered to Derek "I want to stay with you tonight. Would that be okay with you?"

He wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Hell yeah, woman, that goes without saying."

Penelope smiled at his deep throaty words. He needed her. That sent a thrill racing through her. She caressed his back, feeling all his muscles, and as much as she loved the feeling of him beneath her fingers she loved even more comforting her man.

She was grateful that the case in Alaska, as tough as it had been on her spirit, happened just the way it did because her watching a man die and then Derek taking care of her afterwards put so much in perspective for her. It changed things that her and Derek had let stay stagnant for way too long.

_If a person is not moving forward they are moving backwards,_ is a quote Reid once told the team, and Penelope agreed. Her and Derek needed to make this move into new waters...into the real deep end of the ocean...because there they could hold each other up and know the other would keep them afloat. There is where they needed to be now.

Tonight they needed each other most.


	9. Chapter 9

_If you enjoy reading fanfics and would like to see the authors who write them get honored with an award then go to Chit Chat on Author's Corner and submit a vote for their fanfic awards. You only have till November 30__th__. It will take you a few moments but the authors who ultimately win will be very grateful for the recognition. They've spent hours writing fics for your entertainment so please spend minutes voting for your favorites._

_I'd love to see my favorite authors receive some recognition. Wouldn't you? I know who I'm pulling for. Lets do our part Morgan and Garcia fans and vote for our favorite authors. _

_To find Chit Chat on Author's Corner simply click on Discussion Forums in the right hand corner of the main board._

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia **

**Chapter Nine**

**May 2010**

Penelope tried not to be nervous as Derek led her into his house, their hands intertwined. He was carrying both their go-bags- his filled with dirty clothes from his trip to California, and hers filled with clean since she hadn't accompanied the team this time.

Her heart was racing as she slipped out of her light trench coat, worn because it was rainy that day. Derek helped her get out of the coat and he hung it on a hook near the door.

Penelope asked "No Clooney?"

"He's probably conked out. Some watch dog, huh? I got him for that purpose but I didn't research the breeds. That's all right though. He's great at what he does do. Chewing up socks and chasing squirrels."

She chuckled a little, her eyes searching his. He cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Lets go see about some grub, mama."

"Lead the way. I haven't seen your chef skills in action in too, too long. You learn any new tricks since the last time you had a cook out?"

"Oh, woman, I'm always working on new tricks," he flirted with her, while taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen, where he flipped on a light and they went to work on making some dinner.

Over the course of the meal and some wine Penelope begin to relax but her nerves kicked right into overdrive when Derek took the plates over to the sink after they were done. She watched him moving across the room, admiring his body, longing for him and wanting him yet feeling a little scared too that tonight they would really get together.

Making love with him, she was sure, would make it so her heart was forever his, if it wasn't already. There would be no way she could ever love another after being with Derek. She let out a shaky breath.

"Come," he commanded in a strong and steady tone, as he crooked his finger at her.

She rose and crossed the room on shaky legs. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. As they broke apart he murmured "Relax. Tonight I just need you in my arms, okay? My head isn't in the right place, angel, for anything more."

His hands smoothed down her back and cupped her ass, sending heat shooting through her and making her want to have sex with him right there against the kitchen counter.

"Mmm," Derek moaned as he squeezed her ass "I sure do wish this last case hadn't been such a bitch cause having you here tonight should not go to waste."

She kissed on his neck. Then tugged his ear between her teeth before whispering "Being in your arms is never a waste of my time. And having a Goddess in your bed sure better not be considered a waste to you, if you like your stellar credit score."

He chuckled and squeezed her lovingly. "Woman, you make everything better. Never change."

"My crazy ways shall stay crazy as long as we both shall live," she vowed, making him whoop with laughter.

"I need a long shower."

She flirted "Oh, I feel so dirty myself. Wash my back, baby love?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, not tonight. Cause when I wash that back," he flirted "I plan to do some very dirty things to your front. You'll just have to wait till your man is in top form again. I'm gonna bring you my A game and I expect the same back."

She cooed at her "Ohhhhhhh, I think you can only handle my B game. The A game might just break your back."

Hearing that challenge he scooped her into his arms, leaned her back till she was on the kitchen table, and they started to furiously kiss, grope and caress each other until they were on the verge of having sex when Derek reluctantly stopped them and headed off for a cold shower.

Penelope was flushed, turned on and tingling as she watched him leave the kitchen. She teased him "Leave some cold water for me. I think I'll need a nice long shower myself when you're done."

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek wasn't sure that waiting was the best freaking idea he ever had. In fact he hated that idea but, deep down, he knew it was the way to go cause his head was in a crazy place still, thinking about everything that had happened in California.

He wanted his first time with Penelope to be all about them. Wanted to focus on her body and worship it. Soothe away any insecurities. Convince her that her sexy, stacked body was the hottest one he ever had the pleasure of being able to make love to. Show her how deep in his heart she had gotten. Be her dream come true. Rock her world. Blow her mind.

Tonight his body was aching. His mind was weary. His spirit still beaten down, even though she was building it back up with every moment they spent together.

She deserved better than the mess he was tonight. Yet he was glad she was here because he wanted to sleep holding her. He had gotten the chance to hold her till she fell asleep in Alaska and it had felt right- comforting both of them at the same time- but then he had snuck off to lay on the makeshift bed on the floor, tossing and turning all night, jumping at every noise and checking to make sure she was still all right.

Tonight he could fall asleep with his woman in his arms. Just a few weeks back this would have been just something he wished he could have, in the back of his mind, but he'd pushed that wish down since it was impossible. She had Lynch back then.

Now, by a miracle in Alaska, Penelope and Derek had given in to the intense chemistry, the curiosity, the desire, the connection, the flirty crush that he bet lasted his whole lifetime and they fell into a sweet, sexy love affair. He thanked God for all that happened in Alaska. For God giving him his solace as his lover now.

And when he did make love to her it was going to be phenomenal, Derek was sure. It just, as much as it sucked to face, was not going to be tonight. He left the bathroom and headed downstairs to find her on his laptop.

He was wearing only pajama pants. He ordered her, in a teasing tone, "Shut that down, mama. Its bed time."

She crinkled her nose at him. "I'm just about to finish a quest. Ten minutes, promise."

He rolled his eyes. "A quest. Come on, Garcia. How can you still be into that game?"

She glared at him playfully and he threw up his hands, quickly adding, "Hey, hey, hey, if you're a fan then...I'm a fan."

She joked "He says to get under her dress."

He slid onto the couch next to her, cozy up against her, placing his hand on her thigh, and sliding it under the hem of her dress. "Did it work?"

She playfully slapped his hand. "No."

He moved his hand away.

She grabbed it and pressed it back beneath her skirt. "But, you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Derek laughed. Teasingly he stroked her thigh with baby soft caresses, distracting her so much she gave up on her quest and they started kissing instead.

After a moment Derek knew he would only get hard again if he didn't stop them so he broke their kiss and asked "How about I run you a bath? There's lots and lots of hot water."

She chuckled because he was saying he had taken a cold shower.

"Mmmm, that sounds inviting, my love."

"Then lets get to it, darlin," he said, laying on the charm, as he slowly rose and reached out his hand to her. She took it and stood up.

They headed for the stairs. Derek stopped by the front door and grabbed her go back. "Mark this date down...finally I'm getting you in my bedroom for the whole damn night. Hot damn. How did Derek Morgan get so lucky?"

"Ohhhhhhh, you haven't gotten lucky with me yet. When you get lucky, Hot Stuff, you're gonna feel it down to your toenails."

He got hard hearing that. Garcia had a way of getting him like that with just her sexy words coming out of that gorgeous mouth. She leaned over and nibbled his ear. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"Woman, stop it," he dragged out the words.

Soon they went upstairs and he drew her a bubble bath. An hour later she came out of the bathroom in a silk robe, hair in wet ringlets, make up washed clean, looking as gorgeous as he had ever seen her. She took his breath away.

Their eyes locked as she padded to the bed. He was sitting up, watching the news. He forgot all about it as she pulled him into a kiss and he flipped her over so she ended up under him on the bed. They shared slow, tender kisses.

He looked down and into her eyes. His body was intimately pressed against hers. "Hey...baby girl...I love you," he whispered, emotionally.

She burst into happy tears and was rendered speechless. Her mouth opened and closed but only sounds came out, no real words. He had said he loved her before but this time was one that they would hold in their hearts forever as special and set apart from the rest.

That night they slept curled together. Every time she rolled over he followed her and never let their bodies separate, even in their sleep. He was sure of it because all night he had this sense of peace in him that only came when he was holding Penelope Garcia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Till There Was You**

**Morgan and Garcia **

_Note- For Derek's age I always go by the fact that Reid said Derek was around 15 in 1991. That would mean that Derek was 28 when he met Penelope. (She was 27). I realize that in the same episode some paperwork showed Derek as being older but I like to use the younger birthday._

**Chapter Ten**

**May 2010**

Since the case in Los Angeles had been so exhausting the team was given three days off. Though Derek and Penelope usually spent their off time catching up on laundry, cleaning their homes, doing errands, having dinners with friends and other stuff like that but this time Derek had something else in mind for their break.

He wanted to make it super special for Penelope, since they had just started dating. And not just waste the time away doing normal things or cuddling on the couch, even though his body was still sore from getting knocked out by an unsub.

Despite that he wasn't going to let the headache he had, the body aches, or the emotional pain that clung to him stop him from enjoying a getaway with his woman. He talked her into going to Virginia Beach with him. They checked into a suite overlooking the ocean and spent the day wandering the boardwalk, eating good food and shopping, then rented a speed boat and went out on the ocean.

They shared soft kisses all day long and could barely spend a moment not touching. They asked other tourists to snap pictures of them to capture special moments during the day. Dinner was spent at an Oceanside restaurant eating fresh seafood and they finished off the meal with feeding each other bites of their desserts.

Afterwards they took a walk on the boardwalk. They stopped to stare out at the horizon- where the ocean and the sky met. Derek stood behind Penelope as her hands rested on the wooden rail.

"This might not be as beautiful as Alaska," he murmured "but it has its own something, something going on, don't you think, mama?"

"Breathtaking," she answered, looking up at him. "You're like wine. You get better with age."

He chuckled as he gave her a tender look and then told her "I don't know about all that but I do know that we get better with time."

She stared at him with a gentle look for a moment before she turned in his arms, so she was facing him with her hands resting on his chest, and teased "This from the man who swore that the seven year itch was six years and 355 days too much for him."

He laughed. "Anything I said before I hit thirty can not be used against me."

She laughed. "Oh, is that the rule?"

He waggled his head. "One of the rules."

"Too bad, so sad. I don't play by rules. I'm a rebel."

With a smile on his lips he bent closer to her and murmured "You like breaking rules, huh? So the three date rule doesn't count in your book? Because, need I remind you, this is our third date. Two dinners and tonight makes lucky number three."

His warm breath on her sent shivers racing down her spine. "That rule doesn't count for us."

He raised an eyebrow at her as his eyes held a mixture of amusement, love and lust.

She went on "You could have had me from hello."

His eyes widened a little and then his mouth took possession of hers in a heady kiss. He pressed her against the wooden railing, forgetting the rest of the tourists walking by, and kissed her throughly until his hands were roaming her body and his lungs burned for air. With mutual moans falling from their lips they broke their kiss.

Derek cleared his throat, trying to shake off the deep, gut clenching, desire that was nearly overtaking him and asked Penelope "Baby girl, what do you say to a walk on the beach? You'll have to go barefoot though cause those sexy heels are not gonna work in the sand."

She took his hand and started to walk down the boardwalk. Looking back at him, over her shoulder, her eyes teased his. "I say that sounds lovely...for our _next_ trip."

Derek stilled. He gave her a very turned on look- burning with want for her- and then chuckled a little. "Woman, I do love the way you think!"

They couldn't stop smiling, touching, and flirting as they made their way back to their room. Their kissing started in the elevator, then down the hallway and continued as they stumbled into the room, undressed each other and fell into bed together.

As if it was the most natural thing in all the world. The time for fears, insecurities and doubts had passed. Now was the time to treasure each other with every moment they had together.

That night, as they lay together on the white hotel sheets with the moonlight filtering in through the window and over their bodies, Derek gently stroked his fingers up and down Penelope's arm as they cuddled together after making love. He reveled in the intimacy they created around them- like a bubble- a feeling stronger than he had ever known before after having sex with a woman.

He told her "Mark the date down when Ms. Penelope Garcia kissed Derek Morgan in Alaska because that day should go down in history as the start of something too...too...too...good to miss."

"Oh, sug, you kissed me," she flirted with him, cooing out the words.

He chuckled. "Damn, right I did."

Both of them laughed and they shared another kiss, her hand trailing down his chest and over his abs.

They would always tease each other about who made that first move, just to joke around, but the truth was that neither one of them knew. It just naturally had happened. Like it was meant to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

May 2013

"Aw, this is gonna be hard, Hot Stuff," Penelope said, her voice filled with tenderness as she sat next to Derek on the couch. Her legs were over his and he held a lap top, which they were both looking at. The site they had pulled up was for when couples wanted to adopt children.

The site went state by state. They were reading the list titled Virginia's Waiting Children.

Penelope practically teared up. "They are all so beautiful and they all need a good home."

Derek stared at the screen. She was right. There was picture after picture of beautiful smiling children who had no families to call their own. He knew that inside each one lay a tragic story and their temperaments were not all as sweet as their pictures made it look. Who could be expected to be angelic after escaping a hellish home with abusive parents? Or if their parents had died and left them alone in this big, scary world.

His heart went out to every face smiling back from that computer screen.

Derek knew he was blessed. He had a steady job that was sought after by many in law enforcement, a beautiful home, a gorgeous wife and an adorable, chubby cheeked one year old daughter. And a getting long in the tooth dog and a puppy. He had it good.

And that's why he finally felt like he was at the place in his life where he could do something he promised himself he would do when he learned that James was being abused by Buford. Derek would adopt a child so that he could give one kid in need everything that child needed to make it to becoming a responsible, well balanced adult. He'd reach out his hand and pull someone forward- by becoming their Dad.

It had taken more than five years till he was in a place where he could think about doing what he vowed back then but now the time was feeling right. His wife was completely on board with the idea. Actually Penelope was even more stoked than Derek about expanding their family.

She loved kids and she loved to bring light into the dark parts of the world. She had become an orphan at eighteen. She knew the pain of being a childless kid. Now she reveled in the idea of taking that pain away from a child out there who was just waiting on them to find him or her.

Derek rubbed his wife's leg, lazily, as they looked at the screen. "Maybe we'll just know which one is ours when we see him or her."

"Or them."

He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a fake stern look. "Slow your roll. We barely have time for the crazy life we have going on here now. Don't push it."

"Oh," she flirted "I will push you just as far as I want and you will like it too."

He chuckled as he wagged his head at her. "Is that right, mama?" Derek leaned closer to Penelope. "And what if I don't like it? Hmmmm? What then? Can you run fast enough to escape a spanking?"

Her eyes flared with heat. "I'm a firm believer in corporal punishment for bad Goddesses."

Derek chuckled and caught her lips in a kiss. Desire spread like wildfire through him and soon he was putting the laptop on the floor and pulling his wife on his lap. They made love as if they hadn't been together three years already. So often it was like this for them. As desperate and good as the first time.

She said that was because he spent so much time away from her each week while working on the road that it always felt like they had to make the most out of the time they had together. So they gave their all as if each time was their last.

Derek thought it had a lot more to do with good chemistry between them and six years of just being friends. Those six years had pent up enough lust to last decades.

With one last kiss Derek and Penelope's bodies both hit their peaks. She threw her head back and moaned, low and deep. They couldn't be too loud and wake up Miranda. She got very cranky when her sleep was disturbed.

Breathing hard Penelope slumped against Derek and buried her face against the crook of his neck. "Ohhhhhhh, baby, that was...mmmmmm...scrumptablous."

A smile curved his lips. "Nothing but the best for my wife."

She kissed and sucked on his throat. "Your wife would love it if you clean the gutters while you're off this weekend."

Derek chuckled. She knew the right time to ask him something. Before coffee in the morning? Hell no. After sex? Hell yes.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

She smiled happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. Reaching out she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ready to get back to our search for our latest love child?"

A small, happy smile came to his lips. "You do know, Garcia," he still called her that sometimes "that sex will be confined to the bedroom once are second child moves in." They wanted to adopt an older kid.

"Hogwash! What do you think Reid and JJ are for? The kids need to see their godparents and I think that, to foster a healthy bond, they better stay overnight at least once every...week."

Derek laughed and slapped her ass. "Get off me, woman."

She did so and he headed to the bathroom. Her eyes stayed on him as he strutted naked across the room. When he came back she had on his t-shirt and was looking at the website again. He sat behind her on the couch and put his head on her shoulder. "Okay, hit it. I'm all ears. Whatcha got for me?"

She started to read the biography of one child. They spent over two hours looking at the site and other adoption forums online. Derek's heart went out to every kid on there. He knew he couldn't handle going to an adoption fair, which was an open house at a social services agency where prospective parents meet the kids who are available. He would want to take every single kid home with him and leave pissed off at the injustice of it all.

He said to Penelope "I trust your gut. Just tell me which one speaks to your heart."

She looked at all the faces. She pointed to an older boy. Derek was surprised to see that she had picked a seventeen year old. "Why, mama?"

"He's about to age out of the system. If he doesn't get a family soon...he'll never have one."

Derek smiled softly and then kissed her cheek. "No way that's going down. Not for our boy."

She beamed at him. He knew he had married the right woman because he never would have been able to keep his vow to adopt without Penelope being there by his side- making him the kind of man who could be strong, sane and reliable. Who trusted himself finally.

He never knew he could do more than fake all that. Not till there was her.

_(There were bells on the hill_

_but I never heard them ringing._

_No, I never heard them at all_

_till there was you._

_-x-x-_

_There were birds in the sky_

_but I never saw them winging._

_No, I never saw them at all_

_till there was you._

_-x-x_

_And there was music_

_and there was wonderful roses, _

_they tell me, in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew._

_-x-_

_There was love all around_

_but I never heard it singing._

_No, I never heard it all_

_till there was you._

_Till there was you.) (Peggy Lee)_

THE END


End file.
